clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Micro
Mickey Z. A. "Penguin Micro" Mooyadds is a severely unstable penguin about a third the size of Penghis Khan. Like Explorer, he sees the Fourth Wall, but he sees it as a "doomsday device" that will destroy the universe, and claims that a button from it hit him on the head. He actually has a real scar above his left eye, which he claims he received from the Wikia button in question. Background He was born in South Pole City. No one is sure why he is so small. He claims the Delete Button fell on him and damaged his pituitary gland, therefore stunting his growth. He owns two puffles: Lian Lapooh and Fudd. He recently moved to Waffleland. Appearance Penguin Micro is an extremely small penguin, only one third the size of Penghis Khan. He wears thin green spectacles and a green/white-striped robe. Doctor's orders. Secretly, the doctors say the robe allows them to catch him if he somehow endangers himself, considering he would trip over it. He is an extremely pale yellow, almost white due to his fear. Penguin Micro wears a golden, metallic badge that reads "20051031", his asylum number, on it. Based off of this image. Involvement He insists that there is a "direct, though parallel universe that has buttons to edit your lives". He continues by saying that "if someone clicks a button too many times, it will fall, enter our world, and hit you on the head". He would always point to the scar near his left eye afterward. He owns two puffles named Fudd and Lian. He was inducted into an asylum center, where doctors deemed him "completely harmless, but insane". Gallery File:Penguinmicro.png|Penguin Micro walking two puffles, Fudd and Lian. Nobody knows who those strange penguin are... Trivia * Penguin Micro is a direct parody of the Chicken Little fable. * He had a documentary made about him. * He wears the same, unvarying wardrobe every day. * His last name, "Mooyadds", is an anagram of "Doomsday". * As part of his "condition", Penguin Micro is extremely trembly and easily frightened. A lot of creatures, not just bad penguins, love to mock him, scare him, and overall making him look like a fool. * Ironically, he is related to Illustrator Keith, who works for the Bureau of Fiction, a 4th-wall-based company that controls the universe. Penguin Micro is now afraid of his cousin because, quote, "." ** Keith is also paranoid like Micro, except that he doesn't see the Fourth Wall as a doomsday device. Hysteria must run in the family. ** Evidence of this relation is in Micro's full name, Mickey Z. A. Mooyadds. The "A" stands for "Aristhye", which is Keith's last name. * Like Explorer and Fred, Penguin Micro sees the Fourth Wall, but knows very little about it. In contrast, the Antics Brothers do know that such Wikia buttons never fall, because they are held on by HTML formatting and MonoBook skins. Yet... you can never be too sure! Explorer never throws snowballs at the sky anymore. Fred cites that the odds of being hit by a Wikia button, if at all, are a slim chance of " 1010100:1". In math, that pretty much states that only one creature that will ever exist, past, present, or future, will ever receive a whack on the noggin from a Wikia button. He cites that "poor little Penguin Micro" happened to be the "theoretically" whacked one. He doubts him, but can not deny that scar. * Fudd has tried to get a wikia button for him. However they are hard to pull off the page and the BoF often gets in his way. See also * Penguin Micro: The Movie * Penguin Micro: The Game * Explorer * The Fourth Wall * Fudd * Lian Category:Penguins Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:characters